El Cumpleaños de Gaia
by midusa
Summary: Una celebración muy original para Gaia, caballeros, espectros y marinas disfrutando de una gran fiesta juntos, pero donde estas los dioses?


_**Hola les traigo una historia pequeña hoy por ser el Día Mundial de la Tierra algo teníamos que hace por Gaia**_

* * *

_**El cumpleaños de Gaia**_

* * *

El Olimpo estaba adornado ricamente, los dioses y titanes portaban los más exquisitos vestidos, los guerreros lucían imponentes con sus armaduras, escamas, sapuris, glory's, perfectamente pulidas, el banquete más exquisito estaba dispuesto en las mesas este día todo tenía que ser perfecto, ningún error era permitido.

- Cam, - una voz rompió el silencio y nerviosismos de los dioses.

- Que quieres Milo, - respondió un Camus algo molesto, ya que todos los presentes voltearon a ver al par.

- Cam, amigo ya tengo hambre, a quien estamos esperando.

- Esperamos a mi madre, no te das cuenta que es su cumpleaños. – Un molesto Cronos respondió al escorpion.

- ¿Porque la abuela no ha llegado?, - cuestiono una Athena a los presentes.

- Que les parece si mandamos a Hermes por ella, - propuso Demeter – de esta forma comenzaremos la celebración.

Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo, si mandemos a Hermes. Fue lo que se escucho por todo el jardín.

Zeus tomó la palabra – En ese caso Hermeeeeeees, - gritó el dios del rayo, pero nada sucedió, - Hermeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssss- su gritó sacudió el Olimpo pero nuevamente nada sucedió.

- Donde rayos esta Hermes – gritó una muy molesta Hera.

Una muy tranquila Hestia se acerco a todos, - Deben calmarse todos, veamos si Dionisio sabe en donde esta, Dionisio, - busco con su mirada al mencionado, al igual que el resto de los presentes – En donde esta Dionisio.

- Esto ya es el colmo, la abuela no aparece, Hermes y Dionisio no están y tengo que soportar a mis hermanos y a mi suegra, esto es una verdadera tortura.

- Hades cálmate corazón, - Perséfone trataba de tranquilizar a su esposo y los ánimos de su madre – les propongo que enviemos algunos guerreros a buscar a la abuela, a Hermes y Dionisio.

- De acuerdo pero quien ira, quien prestará a sus guerreros para cumplir esta misión, – una tranquila Febe tomaba la palabra – estoy segura que ninguno de los dioses aquí presentes querrá quedarse un tiempo sin guerreros.

Tetis tomo la palabra – Propongo que realicemos un sorteo para determinar que guerreros irán – todos los dioses presentes asintieron – muy bien en esta urna tengo el nombre de todos los guerreros presentes, sin importar la orden a la que pertenezcan tendrán que formar equipo para traer a mi madre, a Hermes y Dionisio.

Dicho esto comenzó el sorteo y los ganadores de la búsqueda son:

_Milo de Escorpio_

_Minos de Grifo_

_Sorrento de Siren_

_Io de silla_

_Saga de Geminis_

_Camus de Acuario_

_Aiacos de Garuda_

Ustedes siete son los elegidos para la búsqueda, vayan y regresen pronto.

- Siento que acabamos de cometer un grave error, - dijo un Ares preocupado - son los más fiesteros de todos los guerreros.

* * *

Fuera del Olimpo

- Bueno y por donde comenzamos, alguno tiene idea. – Cuestiono Milo

- Vayamos al templo de Gaia, la encontramos a ella y nos puede ayudar a localizar a Hermes y Dionisio. – Contesto Saga

Si muy bien, vayamos.

Con la ayuda de la velocidad luz llegaron rápidamente a los bosques de Normandía, poco a poco se fueron adentrando, ruidos extraños llamaron su atención.

- Escuchan, eso no son pájaros, ni ningún animal, ¿qué es? – pregunto Sorrento

- Eso es música y no cualquier música, es el éxito del momento. – Respondió Io, que comenzaba a bailar

- Será mejor que nos acerquemos a ver que sucede. – Camus comenzó a caminar seguido por los demás.

- Es una fiesta siiiiiiiii fiesta, - gritó un entusiasmado Minos.

En medio del bosque se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración, pasteles de muchos sabores, dulces y bebidas se encontraban en las mesas. Los invitados eran cosa de locos, hadas, duendes, elfos, acompañaban a la festejada pero no eran los únicos.

- Caballeros, espectros y marinas por fin llegan creímos que no vendrían. – dijo un muy alegre Dionisio.

- Señor Dionisio, no sabíamos de esta fiesta, - dijo Aiacos – de haberlo sabido hace mucho que hubiéramos llegado.

- Como que no lo sabían enviamos la invitación a sus santuarios, y sus dioses también lo sabían. – dijo Hermes.

- Pues los dioses y titanes están, en el Olimpo esperándola diosa Gaia. – le dijo Saga.

- Bueno estoy segura que pronto vendrán a mi casa para celebrar, por ahora todos a disfrutar, es una fiesta.

Se pusieron a disfrutar de la fiesta, Saga se acerco a Minos y Sorrento y decidieron llamar a sus compañeros.

En el Olimpo

Los dioses estaban sentados platicando del comportamiento de sus guerreros, los problemas que había en los santuarios y se daban pequeños tips para mantener el orden y lograr la obediencia de ellos.

Los guerreros observaban y escuchan todo indignados, suficiente tenían con soportar a sus dioses que no dejaban de comportarse como malcriados, mimados, como para ahora tener que soportar a todo un puñado junto que no dejaban de molestar.

Radamanthys, más vino

Izaak tengo calor

Shion tengo hambre

Una cosa más que pidieran y cometerían asesinato, cuando de repente:

- Shaka que tienes, que te pasa – Mu se acerco a el, cuando los caballeros escucharon la voz de Saga.

_Fiesta, bosque, rápido._

Con los espectros era algo similar Minos y sus modos tan lindos

_Traigan sus traseros inmediatamente aquí, fiesta_

Sorrento como siempre más tranquilo a las marinas

_Fiesta de Gaia en el bosque_

Pero los tres juntos les gritaron.

_**No traigan a los dioses.**_

Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo del Olimpo, en menos de 5 minutos ningún guerrero estaba presente.

_Bosque_

Tenemos a nuestros héroes disfrutando de la fiesta, una fila de conga era conducida por Hermes, todos cantando y gritando, el confeti al máximo, Dionisio no dejaba de preparar bebidas, todo era felicidad, alegría. Los grupos y retos no se hicieron esperar, las armaduras lucian tiradas en la orillas de la fiesta, una competencia entre Kanon y Radamanthys se llevaba a cabo, el reto era simple en honor a Gaia tejían una cadena de flores, la ganadora adornaría la entrada de su casa por un año, las porras no se hicieron esperar.

- Vamos hermanito tu ganas, eres mejor que ese juez de cuarta

- Vamos Rada la copia barata no te gana

Si vamos tú puedes, no te dejes, demuestra que eres el mejor, vamos, para terminar todos juntos con el mundialmente conocido

¡Si se puede!, ¡si se puede!

En que momento sus cadenas se cruzaron y se entrelazaron no lo sabemos, pero el resultado una única cadena doble que fue bien recibida por Gaia y como premio a nuestros dos participantes con un beso

La noche llego y los sonidos del bosque no se hicieron esperar, por lo que les pidió que entrar al interior de la cueva para continuar con la celebración.

Dioses olimpicos y titanes llegaron al bosque cansados, desalineados y golpeados al ver el lugar lleno de confeti su cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

- Vaya por fin llegaron pero la fiesta a terminado y como castigo por su tardanza tendrán que limpiar todo, nadie se va de aquí asta que mi bosque este completamente limpio.

- Pero, madre, nosotros.

- Nada de peros, a trabajar. – Entro en la cueva a continuar celebrando con sus invitados que seguían en el trenecito por todo el lugar, al entrar Gaia todos juntos gritaron.

**¡ Feliz Día Madre Tierra ¡!**

* * *

Espero y les haga gustado un pequeño homenaje a la madre tierra.


End file.
